<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the tea. by anakinsama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460085">the tea.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama'>anakinsama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>RioWata is mentioned, other characters are mentioned too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri, Yuuto and the latest and greatest tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the tea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very random and very short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argonavis' life was fairly normal.</p>
<p>Leaving out the full blown love comedy series that was having Wataru and Rio under the same roof, that time they had to call for the fire department because Ren tried to cook, the fact they were musicians who spent a lot of time practicing when they weren't talking to each other or studying, and all of the other bands' drama, nothing really happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, why did they always have <em>so much</em> to talk about?</p>
<p>Banri was almost surprised at that fact, as the second hour of conversation with Yuuto ticked away.</p>
<p>Maybe they just liked to gossip.</p>
<p>That was a possibility, since they spent at least fifteen minutes discussing whether FanIris' Koharu would be able to beat Miyuki in a fistfight after Yuuto heard a story from FuuRai's Fuuta about the bassist stopping a purse snitcher with a <em>flying kick</em>? Banri didn't believe that bullshit but Yuuto was totally excited about that. Of course he was, half of the LRFes participants had at least a mild crush on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«You know that's probably a random story made up by Kaminoshima to get your attention, right?»</p>
<p>«But you <em>do</em> see his legs, right? He could snap a neck with those thighs-»</p>
<p>«I don't even want to know how your mind went there. I hope Ren never hears you talking like that.»</p>
<p>Yuuto frowned.</p>
<p>«It's not like you are that better than me, Mr. Biceps Are Hot And I Could Write A Poem On That.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Banri sipped on his cup of vanilla tea. It was good, that's why they always chose that cafe to hang out. They didn't have Napolin because there weren't many places in Tokyo stocking that beverage, but Yuuto liked the orange-flavored iced tea they served.</p>
<p>Ren, on the other hand, wasn't very fond of tea, both the beverage and the metaphorical one. He usually went with an orange juice or a cola, and spent most of the time working on some university assignments with headphones on. He said it was a good compromise between wanting to spend time with his friends and having to study for his assignments, and they couldn't really say no to Ren and liked having him around even if he was just humming quietly while studying without saying a single word about whatever conversation Yuuto and Banri were having.</p>
<p>«Why are we wasting time teasing each other when we can talk about Wataru basically living in Narnia but not being subtle <em>at all</em>?»</p>
<p>«Should we help him out?»</p>
<p>«And lose the entertainment value of him freaking out at the thought of Rio noticing he has a crush when Rio clearly fell for him long ago? Please, we'd have to subscribe to Netflix if we do that.»</p>
<p>«On that, Wataru does have a Netflix subscription.»</p>
<p>«Is the password "KikyoRioDaisukiii!"?»</p>
<p>«No, it's "KikyoNoticeMe2k20". At least, I think so.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren was still studying with his headphones on, but he was more than aware of the conversation.</p>
<p>Wataru's Netflix password was simply "KikyoR01" and he knew it already because he asked for it a month before to watch an anime series. But Yuuto and Banri didn't need that information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, when he tried to actually raise his head and state that fact, they were already onto some other topic.</p>
<p>Judging from Yuuto's laughter, Banri probably mentioned again how a few days ago he met a tired Nayuta wearing a pink baseball cap at the cheapest supermarket they knew and how he was stocking up on half the things available in the energy drink isle.</p>
<p>Apparently, Yuuto contacted Reon on that and now they knew that all those energy drinks got <em>mixed together</em>, with coffee added, and Nayuta had been awake for 50 hours now.</p>
<p>It seemed like he wouldn't manage to beat his record of 59 hours this time around, though, because he was in the "pet Nyankotarou and stare into the void" phase already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A good afternoon, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>